


Your Favorite Identity

by gothamnight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Identity Porn, Jason just. Crushes on all of them, M/M, Single Dad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothamnight/pseuds/gothamnight
Summary: Jason is a single dad and nurse struggling to get by.Tim is... Tim Drake, Caroline Hill, Red Robin, and heavily wounded when Jason picks him up from the streets.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Jason/Sasha so much ... they were soft. That's also how I got the idea for this fic!

Being a nurse was tough. It was even tougher when you were a nurse in the worst city where every day plenty of people were sent to the hospital. Jason has seen it all, and the list of patients he had would be impressive to someone outside of Gotham.

Not here though, when having the fucking Riddler as a patient just a floor under the mayor that was attacked by him was a normal occurrence. Jason should be used to this by now, including the escape of Riddler from the hospital so he wouldn’t have to go back to Arkham, leaving some Question marks behind on the white floors and walls.

Yes, being a nurse was really fucking hard. Even harder when you were a single dad and had a daughter at home and the stress was way too hard most of the times and he _hated_ it. He hated not being there enough for Sasha and he hated having to work on irregular times and when he got time to spend with her, he usually fell asleep immediately.

The need to smoke is high, especially when _everyone_ smokes, doctors and nurses, Jason really wanted to grab for a cigarette. But he didn’t. Even after he just had to stay for a while longer because there was a bomb that went off during some Gala and all these rich people were sent at the same time to the hospital and Jason couldn’t remember when the last time he had something to drink was. Not even when the other nurses ask him if he wants to join them since they finally were finished for the night.

Instead, he was chewing on four bubblegums. It’s been six months since he stopped smoking completely and Jason still wasn’t taking it well. Maybe if he had another job, but he was sure there was no job in Gotham that could give him a peaceful day.

Jason changed his clothes quickly and checks the time. It was almost 3 am, he won’t be able to wake up at the same time as Sasha did but he knows she hated it when he did it anyway. She worries about him and Jason wished she wouldn’t— he was the adult, she shouldn’t be the one being worried over his well being.

He knew she’s old enough to take care of herself— hell, at her age Jason was already living all on his own and making money for himself— but he didn’t want that for her.

He sighed and slipped the phone with its cracked screen back to his jacket. He didn’t have the money to replace it, not when it still worked perfectly. Perfectly was an exaggeration but it did what it had to do.

Right when he stepped out of the dressing room, he ran into someone. Jason let out a startled sound, stepped back and looked down at the person that basically crashed into him.

"Ah, sorry," Jason said and looked down at the woman. Jason had hung out with a lot of prostitutes back in the day that had taught him a lot and even now he still chats with the women at Crime Alley, saw them as friends. He could tell when a woman wore a lot of makeup on and this woman did, even if it was a more natural look.

She was short but had a wide frame, wore a white turtle neck under her nurse attire.

"No, I’m sorry," she replied quietly and brushed a strand of her brown her behind her ear. Her voice was low.

She’s beautiful, Jason thought. Her nose was small and had a little curve, making it look cute, big brown eyes, bushy eyebrows, long lashes, and a sharp jawline. Totally Jason’s type.

She looked way too young to be a nurse but she was a nurse, so she couldn’t be _that_ young, right? "Are you new here?" Jason asked her.

"Uh, what?"

"Sorry, it’s just, I know everyone," he explained himself and gave her his hand. "I’m Jason Todd. I’m also a nurse."

The woman flashed him a smile. _Yes, definitely his type._ "Caroline Hill," she introduced herself, "I’m not exactly new. Been here a while, I guess we just never ran into each other."

Jason hesitated. "Yeah, probably," he said. "We never have the same schedules, I guess. What a shame." He bit himself on his tongue as soon as those words slipped out of his mouth. He wondered if she was blushing under her foundation but she was certainly averting her gaze. Or maybe he just made her uncomfortable. Great, what an idiot he was!

"Yeah, a shame," she agreed after a short pause. "Anyway, you’re on your way home now?"

"Yeah. Shift’s over," Jason said and smiled.

"I don’t want to keep you from going home then," Caroline said and stepped to the side, "be careful on your way home."

Jason scoffed. "Have you seen me? I don’t need to be careful." Hopefully, that didn’t sound like he was full of himself but it was true. People didn’t usually approach Jason, he looked intimidating with his six feet five and muscles.

Caroline raised her eyebrows. "I’m just saying because… you heard of the disappearance of the nurses, right?"

"Yes, I have," Jason said and sighed. "It’s fucked up. Don’t worry, I can take care of myself, you, however…"

Caroline waved off. "My shift isn’t over until morning. Plus, I can defend myself."

Jason smirked. "You can?"

"Mmh." Caroline tilted her head and smiled again. "Have you heard anything from the nurses, though? I’m still worried about them."

"No," Jason said, "I wasn’t close to them. I’ve talked to Gilda a few times and she—"

"Yes?" The girl perked up. Not too weird, Jason thought. You’d, of course, be interested in the disappearance of three of your co-workers in the span of three weeks.

"She has two kids," Jason said, "I hope nothing has happened to her."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Yeah," she said. "I should go. My shift’s starting soon."

"All right, Caroline. It was nice to meet you. Uh, let’s hope we’ll see each other again some time," Jason said and awkwardly shuffled away from her.

Why was he even so conscious of her? Even if she was really cute and his type, he didn’t have time to date anyway. And starting something _fast_ with no strings with your co-worker wasn’t really a good idea even if you never had the same schedules. Nurses liked to gossip. And Jason wasn’t into those things.

He sighed and left the building.

* * *

 

 

Sasha came home in a bad mood. Jason could tell by the way she stomped her feet, slammed the entrance door hard and tossed her shoes away.

"Sasha," Jason said from the couch he’s sitting on. She knew he didn’t like it when she did that.

"I’m sorry," she muttered and let herself fall down on the couch on top of Jason. He had just come home from the gym and was now reading a book, leaving him only about three hours until he had to leave for work again.

Jason closed his book and put it on the table in front of them before he turned back to his daughter. She looked up at him with a crinkled nose.

"Okay, kid, what got you so upset?"

"It’s _him_ again. I swear, dad if I one day break his skull it’s not _my_ fault!"

Jason laughed. "I know, I know. It’s his fault."

Sasha sat up and glares at him. She was cute when she’s angry unless she’s angry at _him._ "I mean it! He’s such a little shit! Who does he think he is?"

"Uh, Damian Wayne, son of one of the richest guys in the country?" Jason suggested and Sasha let out a deep breath before crossing her arms.

"Fuck rich people."

Jason laughed again. "I taught you well, kid." He put his arm around her. "What did he do this time?"

"I was paired together with him for a project! Just the two of us! And then this… this _little demon_ asked the teacher if he can change partners or work alone because I’m 'stupid' _,_ “ Sasha replied, even making the quote marks in the air.

"He did _not_ just say you’re stupid!"

"No, he didn’t in those words. You know how he talks." No, Jason didn’t know but Sasha has been complaining about the youngest Wayne ever since he transferred to her class last year. "The teacher refused and now I’m stuck with him."

Jason ruffled her bright red hair. It was always a mess, sticking up from her head in all directions no matter what he did. Jason had once learned how to braid hair for her but Sasha had complained and whined after a while that it was way too exhausting to do it every day.

"He really sounds like an asshole," he said.

"He is," Sasha said. "So, you can’t blame me when I snap one day."

"Sasha…"

"Why else do you always teach me how to fight?"

"To defend yourself from assholes."

"Assholes like him!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You’re not _really_ wrong. Want me to call his daddy like some suburban mom and complain about how his son always bothers my daughter?"

Sasha’s eyes widen in horror. "No, that’s worse! I’d hate you forever!"

"I know. And stop behaving like a moody teenager, you’re not there yet."

"I’m _twelve,_ I’m close! And talking to him ages me like five years every time."

"Where did you learn that expression?"

"Uncle Roy taught me," Sasha said and shrugged. "I think he was talking about Oliver."

"Of course he was."

"And how was your day? Or night?"

Jason’s mind went to the nurse he met yesterday. Caroline Hill, a sweet name for a sweet woman. He quickly shook his head. "Nothing special. You’ve seen the news, right?"

"Rich people, had it coming," Sasha said and Jason pinched her cheeks.

"Hey, kid, don’t say shit like that."

"You always say stuff about rich people like that! And that hurts!"

Jason let her cheeks go. "I should rethink my parenting methods."

"You have no parenting methods."

"Ouch, Sasha. Go to your room and do your homework."

Sasha giggled. Sometimes when Jason was exhausted and asked himself why he was doing all of this he just thought about her. He wasn’t her biological father but he was more her parent than he or her mother ever were to her. It was all worth it when she was happy.

"Have you been home all day?" she asked.

"No, I went to the gym."

"Met someone new?" Sasha tilted her head at him, looking up at Jason with her big eyes.

"No, god. You’re as bad as Roy and Kory."

She shrugged. "You’ve been single ever since I know you!"

"We’ve known each other only for three years, Sasha."

"Yeah, you’ve been single for _three_ years!"

"Four actually," Jason corrected her. "Also, none of your business."

"Wanna date my teacher?" Sasha asked. "Maybe she’ll let me stay inside and give me the keys to the rooms!"

Jason sighed.

"My P.E. Teacher is single too! He’s just a little bit old," Sasha said and wrinkled her nose again. "That a problem?"

"Do you want him as your stepdad?"

Sasha’s face immediately showed the horror of the image she probably had in her head now. "No! You’re right, stay single forever. You got me."

Jason smiled and brushed over her hair. "Yeah, I got you."

 

* * *

 

It’s a damn shame Jason didn’t see Caroline today.

It was probably also for the best. Nothing good will come from it and Jason should forget it.

He got home like always, parking his motorbike and storing his helmet under the seat. Jason had thought about selling it a lot of times because it wasn’t exactly kid-friendly. But a car was fucking expensive and Jason liked his motorbike.

It’s been with him for a long time and he remembered how excited he had been when he managed to pay for it, years ago. It had been on the verge of collapsing back then but he had managed with Roy’s help to repair it and make it work.

Jason shook his head and as he went on his way to his and Sasha’s apartment on the third floor when he heard a crash a few meters away from him.

He hesitated before he turned around to check from where the noise came from. It was next to the apartment building where all the garbage bins were. And on top of the garbage bags was someone.

Not just _someone._

"Oh fuck," Jason cursed as soon as he recognized the familiar red and black from the vigilante’s costume. Red Robin just crashed on top of the garbage bags from who knew where.

Jason looked around, searching for whoever had thrown him off the building but there was nobody to be found. He sighed before walking towards the masked man.

He was unconscious, Jason noticed and had lost a lot of blood. Broken bones? He couldn’t tell.

Jason couldn’t exactly call the hospital. He was sure the vigilante wouldn’t appreciate having his identity revealed out to the world. Jason couldn’t shout for Batman either to come to pick one of his vigilantes up.

Red Robin needed someone to treat his wounds _immediately._ And lucky for him, Jason was a nurse.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"You’ve slept on the couch," Sasha stated when she entered the kitchen. Since the kitchen and the living room were connected she can see the blankets on the couch.

"Yeah," Jason said and put a plate on the kitchen table towards her.

"You even made _breakfast._ Wasn’t your shift until 2 am?" Sasha asked but she sat down at the table. Jason can see she’s happy. She liked having breakfast with Jason, it’s her favorite meal of the day and he hated it that she had to eat alone every day when he had his night shift. Probably even skipped breakfast but didn’t tell Jason.

"Yes, I couldn’t sleep so I watched some movies," Jason lied. The truth was he was so tired he’d probably fall over soon. He had gone to bed at about 4 am last night but at least he had his day off today.

"Eaten already?" Sasha asked and Jason nodded. "Then for who are the other eggs?" She pointed at the other fried eggs which were still on the pan on the stove.

"Uh… in case I get hungry again," he said. He couldn’t tell her he had hauled up a blood-soaked vigilante last night to their apartment, dragged him into his bedroom, treated his wounds and made breakfast for him in case he woke up.

"Okay… you’re being weird," Sasha said with a full mouth.

"And you’re being late," Jason said. "Do you always wake up this late when you think I’m sleeping? Did you even brush your hair?"

"You know I didn’t," Sasha said and Jason smiled and ruffled her hair. She stuffed herself quickly with the food before she got up and grabbed her bag.

"Gotta go," she said.

"Don’t kick the Wayne kid’s ass," Jason said and Sasha poked out her tongue at him.

"You’d do it too if you were me."

Jason shrugged and laughed. "Do I not get a kiss?"

"Ew," Sasha said but she kissed Jason’s cheek before running off. Jason waited about a minute and then got up to check up on Red Robin. He leaned against the bedroom door and watched the vigilante on his bed. He really needed to ask for money later because his sheets were soaked in blood. So were the floors of the hallways which was also why Jason spent about half an hour last night mopping the floors after he treated Red Robin.

Since it didn’t look like the masked hero would wake up any time soon, he left and got some more hours of well-needed rest.

 

* * *

 

Having one of the vigilantes of Gotham in your bedroom meant Jason couldn’t go on with his usual daily routine and head out to the gym. Instead, he sat down at the armchair across his bed with the book he hadn’t finished reading and waited for Red Robin to wake up.

At about 2 pm he did. The masked hero shifted and Jason looked up from his book. Damn, he had been at a good scene too.

"Woah, woah. Calm down," Jason said and walked over to Red Robin. He gently pushed him down as the man tried to sit up. "You’re not fully healed yet. Ah, don’t worry, I’m not some crazy evil villain or something. And I left your weird cowl on too. You should think about changing it to a mask like all those other weird Bats."

Red Robin narrowed his eyes. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I’m Jason," Jason introduced himself. "I found you last night outside on the top of some garbage." He let out faint laughter. "You got lucky I found you. You were unconscious and looked really shitty. To be fair, you still do, no offense."

Jason’s eyes darted to the naked upper body of Red Robin. "I always knew you Bats go through shit but…," he whistled, "those are a lot of scars."

"Why did you help me?"

"Contrary to popular belief, there are good guys in Gotham," Jason said and shrugged. "To be honest, I don’t know. I feel like I owe it to you and I’m a nurse. I can do this stuff and you needed someone. Now a 'thank you' would be nice."

Red Robin stared at him for a while. "Thank you," he whispered and Jason smiled.

"See? Wasn’t that bad. Bet Batman wouldn’t thank me."

Red Robin laughed but stopped when a whine escaped his throat. "Ouch."

"Yeah, you got a fractured rib, lost a bunch of blood, and I— I didn’t check your nose."

"Why?"

"Because of your cowl, duh."

"I mean— why didn’t you just check who I am?" Red Robin asked. "People would die for this opportunity."

Jason ran his hand through his hair. "I don’t know. I just know you don’t want me to know who you are and I guess I wanted to respect that."

"I’m sorry, but that’s hard to believe in Gotham."

Jason rolled his eyes. "You’re right. I’m not some saint but as I said, I owe it to you Bats. My daughter, you saved her once years ago. If it weren’t for you, she’d be dead and I never would’ve met her."

Red Robin didn’t ask more about the circumstances and Jason was glad. He was tired of explaining to all the people that found out he had just adopted Sasha about three years ago how that happened.

"Was it me?"

"No, it was Batman and Robin," Jason explained, "but you’re one of them, so I figured that’s the same like repaying them."

Red Robin chewed on his lower lip. "Guess I should thank the Bat and the Boy Wonder for not dying."

"Nah, that’s all on me."

Red Robin’s lips formed into a soft smile. "Thanks again, Jason."

"Thank me with some check. I’m pretty sure your blood soaked through the sheets and on to the mattress. You know how expensive mattresses are?"

Red Robin laughed and Jason raised his eyebrows. "I’m serious."

"I will," Red Robin said.

"Cool. Wanna eat something?"

"I can’t stay here. Where’s all my stuff?"

Jason got up and grabbed the things he had taken off of Red Robin last night from the floor and threw it next to the man’s body on the bed. "Here. What are you doing?"

"I guess I can’t leave here like this," Red Robin said, "I’m asking for someone to pick me up."

"Someone."

"Yes."

"Someone masked?"

"… Yes."

Jason took a deep breath and pressed his lips into a thin line. "Not now. Sasha’s going to come home from school soon and I don’t want her to know you’re here."

"What do you suggest I do?" Red Robin asked.

"Wait about an hour. I’ll… take her out and you can leave while we’re away," Jason said. "Deal?"

The other male nodded. "Okay."

"I’ll grab you something to eat and… uh, Red? I can call you Red, right?"

"You saved my life, I’m sure you can call me anything."

"Oh, kinky," Jason slipped out and he swore Red Robin rolled his eyes behind that cape. "Anyway, which one are you calling?"

"Which vigilante? Probably Spoiler or Black Bat. I’ll probably leave in my civilian outfit. Do you have some clothes I can wear? I swear I’ll repay you for them too—"

Of course, he’d leave in his civilian clothes. He couldn’t just walk out as Red Robin on broad daylight like that out of Jason’s home. "Dunno, you’re pretty tiny for a hero," Jason said but he turned to his closet.

"Not everyone can be that big."

Red Robin was really short and had a small frame compared to all the other heroes, especially Batman but Jason knew he wasn’t _weak._ He had seen how fit and well formed his muscles were when he nursed him last night.

He picked out a few clothes which he knew would still swallow the other whole but it was all he had. "My pants are way too big but I can give you Sasha’s pants."

" _Sasha_ ," Red Robin repeated. "Isn’t that your _daughter_?"

"She’s twelve," Jason said.

"Oh god. You think I’d fit better in your twelve-year-old’s daughter pants than _yours_?"

"Geez, Red, you could’ve just asked me if you wanted to get into my pants that badly," Jason joked and Red Robin glared at him. Jason laughed and took out a pair of sweatpants out.

"Are you always like that?"

"To vigilantes? I don’t tend to meet yours alike." Jason folded out the clothes neatly and put them on top of the armchair.

"You don’t seem… nervous or bothered by any of it."

Jason shrugged. "I’m used to all kinds of shit. I’m a nurse at Gotham General Hospital, you don’t know how often I had to sedate Bane."

Red Robin even smiled. It was a nice smile, Jason thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Having Red Robin half naked on your bed but with his cowl on eating soup you made would sound crazy and yet Jason was completely calm watching the other male. He had even offered to spoon feed him as a joke but Red Robin had just glared at him.

"It’s really good," Red Robin said.

"I know," Jason replied, "I’m a good cook. If you ever wanna eat any of my other meals, feel free to."

Red Robin shook his head with a smile on his lips. "You’re unbelievable, Jason."

"Nah, it’s just easy to talk to you. Probably because you’re masked and I don’t have to worry," Jason said. "Sasha would say I’m just really desperate that I start to flirt with a vigilante."

Red Robin almost dropped the spoon.

"I’m kidding," Jason quickly said, "I’m not one of those crazy people that wanna fuck you heroes. You’re— you’re old enough, are you?"

"How many years have I been Red Robin?!"

"I don’t know, I don’t keep track, there are too many of you. Plus, Robin looks like _ten,_ I can never tell with you. And you’re really short."

Red Robin pouted. "Yes, I am well over twenty-one."

"Good to know," Jason said, "but is Robin really ten? I’d like to have a talk with Batman, one dad to another. I don’t know if he’s his _dad_ but at least as a mentor, he should know better."

Red Robin smiled. "I’m not saying anything. And trust me, you don’t want to talk to Batman."

Jason’s mind wandered off to the so-called Dark Knight. He used to be annoyed by him, sure that all these freaks wouldn’t be out here if he hadn’t started and picked up that damn cape. Maybe his life would be easier. Now, he was glad he had saved Sasha.

"Why aren’t any of them throwing down my apartment and here to kick my ass?" Jason asked. "Don’t you have a tracker or anything?"

"I do," Red Robin said, "but I don’t work closely with them. Even if I got missing they probably won’t notice until a week later."

Jason’s eyes widened. "That… sounds sad."

Red Robin didn’t reply.

"You don’t have anyone? What about that Spoiler and Black Bat?"

"Complicated," Tim said quietly.

"I’m home!" Sasha’s familiar voice shouted through the apartment. Jason got up and put his index finger to his lips before he left his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Hey," Jason greeted Sasha. "Leave the shoes on, we’re going out."

"What?"

"I’m sick of staying home all day," Jason said and grabbed his leather jacket. Sasha furrowed her brows.

"Dad, you’re weird. Didn’t you go to the gym today like you do every day?"

"Nope," Jason said and put his hand on Sasha’s shoulder. "We’re getting ice cream."

"Is there something to celebrate?" Sasha gasped. "Did you finally get a date?"

"No, you little shit!"

Sasha giggled and put her jacket back on. "Can we ride on your motorbike?"

"No."

"You’re mean!"

 

* * *

 

When Jason and Sasha came home, Red Robin was nowhere to be seen. If it hadn’t been for the mess on Jason’s bed, he’d probably couldn’t even tell that there had been a vigilante in his house just a few hours before. Jason changed the sheets and he was right when he thought the blood sunk through them and onto the mattress.

"Dad, whose money is this?" Sasha asked when Jason entered the kitchen. She raised an envelope and turned it toward Jason, showing a few hundred dollars. Jason grabbed it quickly from her hand.

"Mine," he said, "those are… savings. Savings I made for your, uh, college fund."

"I don’t wanna go to college," Sasha said, "they’re just exploiting our money for a degree of a major I probably won’t find a job in."

Damn, was this really all he taught his daughter? "Just in case," Jason said, "and for emergencies." He took a little peak in the envelope and found a note in it.

_Thank you- Red_

Jason wasn’t sure where the guy got so much money from or what he thought how much a mattress cost but Jason wouldn’t complain about getting money. He smiled and put the envelope in his front pocket.

"Wanna order pizza tonight?"

Sasha eyed him suspiciously. "You’re _so_ weird today."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later when Jason has his day off again, he gets a call from the school. He wasn’t even surprised. From all the talks he had with Sasha over the past year he wasn’t surprised his daughter finally snapped and beat that Wayne boy’s ass.

Jason was actually kind of proud it took her so long to finally hit him. He was sure he would’ve kicked his ass in the first two weeks. But as a parent, he shouldn’t be proud of her and not think 'the rich kid kind of deserved it'. As a parent, he should be a good example and scold her.

Jason walked into the hallway that led to the principal’s office and immediately spotted the red mob of hair from Sasha. She was sitting at the chairs in front of the office and got up immediately when she heard his footsteps coming towards her.

"Dad," she said and Jason made his way towards her. He wanted to high-five her actually but his conscience told him not to. On the other chair was the boy Sasha had talked about so often.

He was short, shorter than Sasha even. Dark golden skin, black spiky hair and the deep blue eyes of the Waynes. The boy looked up at Jason.

"You must be Mister Todd," the boy said.

"Yes," Jason replied.

"Tt. Do you not know how to raise your daughter? Her manners could use some improvement," the boy said, eyeing him from top to bottom with a clear disgust in his expression.

Jason’s tensed. Sasha was right when she said he was a little shit. He clenched his fist, evaluating how worth it was to shout at a sixth grader in front of the principal’s office.

"Hey!" Sasha shouted. "Don’t talk like that to my dad!"

"I’m just reminding your father of the requirements of parenting," Damian shot back and glared at her. Sasha was about to jump the boy again but Jason held her back.

"Sasha, don’t."

Damian flashed Sasha a smug grin. Jason _really_ hated him. He wasn’t exactly a people’s person but it was rare that someone was able to make him dislike them in such a short time. Especially when that someone was about half the size of Jason.

"You know what—"

"Damian!" Jason was interrupted. They all turned to whom the voice belonged. A young man in a suit made his way towards them in a fast stride.

When his eyes met Jason’s, they widened in surprise.

"Drake," Damian said, his voice sour and the name came out full of disgust. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You know Bruce is on a business trip with Alfred, and Dick is in Blüdhaven," the man replied. Then, he turned to Jason.

The man was so short he had to look up and… he was _really_ pretty. Apart from being small (yeah, that was Jason’s type, sue him) he had such pretty bright blue eyes and a delicate nose. His black hair was long, dipping past his chin but it wasn’t long enough to be tied back in a ponytail. Jason was sure he’d look ridiculous with such a haircut and yet the young man made it work and make him look even more handsome.

His face seemed familiar to Jason, probably because this was Tim Drake. He must’ve seen him somewhere on the news or in some gossip magazine in the waiting rooms.

Tim opened his mouth but before any words could come from his pretty pink lips, the door next to them opened. "Mister Todd and… Mister Wayne?" the principal asked.

"Drake," Tim corrected and shook the man’s hand, "I’m Damian’s brother."

"And not needed," Damian added, "I can represent myself without your help."

"Damian, you’re _eleven_ ," Tim reminded him.

"And more capable than you’ll ever be." Then, the boy looked at the principal and gave him a short nod. "Principal Nelson." With those words, he just simply entered the office without an invitation.

Tim sighed and looked to Jason with an apologetic smile on his lips. Jason would probably forgive him for anything his demon brother did with just that smile. Jason smiled back but was brought back to reality quickly by the simple nudge of Sasha at his side.

"Stop making heart eyes, dad," Sasha whispered. Jason blushed and pinched her cheek lightly.

"Shush," he shot back, "don’t think I haven’t forgotten you started a fight."

* * *

 

 

About half an hour later they were finally freed from the principal’s office. Jason never liked school and he had only finished it with gritting teeth. He had been in the principal’s office back then a few times too and it had never been his fault. He didn’t even respond to provocation but people for some reasons thought it was funny to pick on the poor kid. It had been another school but Jason still hated these places.

When they were outside, Tim stopped and turned to Jason.

"I’d like to apologize for my brother again," Tim said. His voice was somehow familiar to him too, smooth and definitely a voice that will be stuck in his head even hours after this meeting.

Jason smiled. "It’s all right, don’t worry."

"No, it’s not," Sasha said.

Jason pushed her away gently. "Don’t listen to her," Jason quickly said, "it’s not your fault after all. And Sasha started it too."

Tim dipped his head down and brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "I know how Damian is, he really is… exhausting."

"That’s an understatement," Sasha exclaimed.

"Drake, you’re the one being exhausting. This is why nobody likes you."

Tim sighed and put keys into Damian’s palm. "Here are the keys to my car, wait for me and do _not_ drive it."

Damian scoffed. "Tt," he just responded and left them.

"Not drive it?" Jason asked in confusion.

Tim shrugged. "I told you he’s exhausting."

"You’re handling him pretty well," Jason said and Tim laughed.

"I think I’ll wait outside too!" Sasha shouted and ran off. Jason made a note to let her eat some sweets today as a reward for leaving him alone.

"She’s cute," Tim said, "I really don’t blame her. I’d love to kick Damian’s ass most of the times too."

Jason bit down on his lower lip. "Is it bad if I say I could totally understand that urge?"

"No, I think everyone agrees except for Dick," Tim said. Dick, right, the famous oldest son of Bruce Wayne. "And I think detention is good for Damian."

"Nah, I don’t like him either but I don’t wish detention for anyone. It doesn’t help at all and I always hated it."

Tim laughed and the way he laughed sounded like music to Jason’s ears. He always talked shit about rich people and now this guy that was the definition of trust fund baby born with a silver spoon dressed in a suit was standing in front of him and Jason was just _whipped._

"You’ve been in detention often?" Tim asked and quirked an eyebrow.

Jason blushed and scratched the back of his head. "You know how High School is. That was a whole decade ago."

"I was never in detention."

"Oh, right. You were probably a goody two shoes."

Tim smirked and came closer. "No, I just never let myself be caught."Jason swallowed hard. Tim stepped back again and smiled innocently.

"It’s late, I have a meeting. It was nice to meet you, Mister Todd."

"Call me Jason."

"All right, _Jason_."

Jason contemplated whether or not to ask for his number but he held himself back. He was out of his mind. This was Tim Drake-Wayne after all. There was no way he’d date a rich guy, no millionaire and especially not a _billionaire._

So instead, he just watched Tim walk away.

 

* * *

 

 

Today was the last day of his night shift. Finally, he was going to be able to have breakfast with Sasha every day. Jason massaged his temples and contemplated over taking Aspirin for his headache but he decided against. He entered his bedroom and his eyes immediately fell on the big bed in which Red Robin had laid just a week before.

He had since then bought a new mattress too and Sasha had been even more suspicious but she didn’t say anything. She was already worried enough about him because of those disappearances of the nurses. Jason just thought it was an annoyance because they were already short staffed enough.

Jason took off his shirt and his hands wandered to the belt around his waist when he heard a knock against his window.

"Fucking Christ!" Jason shouted, startled by the sound. It was the one and only Red Robin who was standing at the balcony which connected to Jason’s bedroom.

Jason opened the window and let out a few more curses.

"You curse like that in front of your daughter?"

Jason made a face. "I try not to," he said. Sasha already knew them all already even before they met anyway but he at least tried not to be a bad influence on her.

"You’re really creepy standing here in front of my window at this time of the day," Jason said, "I thought Batman was the creepy one of you all. Are you even okay to be out already? You looked pretty bad last time." He tilted his head and flashed a smile as he eyed Red Robin from top to bottom. "Did you change your costume because of me, Red?"

It was still the same Red Robin suit but instead of the cowl that used to hide basically half of his face, he was now wearing a black domino mask like all the other vigilantes in Gotham except for Batman.

From what Jason could see, Red Robin was actually really cute.

"Uh… no. And I’m fine, thank you." Red Robin turned his head slightly to avert Jason’s gaze. He wished he could see the other male’s eyes behind those flares. There was even a light blush on the cheeks of the masked hero. "You…" Red Robin cleared his throat, "should put on a shirt."

"Am I distracting you?" Jason smirked at him, cocking his head.

"No. It’s just— cold."

Jason sighed and stepped aside. "You’re right, come inside. I suppose you’re here for a reason and not to just to stare at my body?"

"I’m _not_ staring at your body," Red Robin said and entered. Jason just shrugged in response and closed the window door. "Are you sure you just want to let me in?"

Jason searched through his closet for a shirt he could put on for sleep. "I’ve already let you in once," Jason said, "and I got a hefty sum too." He put the shirt on and ran his fingers through his hair once. "Was it because I was so nice or are you some rich man behind that cowl?"

Red Robin tilted his head, not answering his question

"Right, I forgot Bruce Wayne finances you Bats," Jason said and sat down at his armchair, "next time you meet him, tell him to raise his son better."

Red Robin let out a bust of choked laughter. Cute, Jason thought. The other male immediately cleared his throat again and put on a serious face. "I’m not here to chit chat, Jason," he said.

"You want to get immediately into business?" Jason’s lips curled into a smirk. "You work fast, Red."

"No— I. _What_?"

"Relax," Jason said, "I just like teasing you."

"You’re weird."

"So I’ve been told. So, what is it about?"

"About the disappearances of the nurses," Red Robin replied. Oh, he should’ve known. Jason got up from his seat.

"Do you mind if I get myself something to drink?" Red Robin shook his head. "Want something too? I’m not going to poison it."

"No."

Jason sighed and went to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and made his way back. This was crazy. There was a vigilante in his room again and he was kind of cute, and Jason bantered with him like he was an old friend.

Roy and Sasha were right. He really needed to get out more and date people again.

Once he was back, he sat down again. "What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about it?"

Jason licked his lips. "I know it’s really damn annoying," he said, "we’re already understaffed enough. The other nurses are scared too, and, fuck. I can’t blame them. I accompany them to their cars now too and there’s this girl I drive home." Jason yawned. "Kinda why I’m so late home now. It’s all right, I’d be scared too."

"Do you know anything about them? Any similarities? Anything?"

"They’re all women? Whoever does it, is probably a sick fuck that likes nurses." He frowned. "Shit, I hope they’re all right. Gilda’s a mom, and Elena, who has been missing since yesterday, is three weeks pregnant."

It wasn’t showing of course, but Jason remembered how excited the young woman had been and told everyone until the entire hospital staff, its patients and visitors knew.

"Nothing else?"

Jason shrugged and took a sip of water. "I never talked that much with them," he said, "used to back when I still smoked but it’s so busy I don’t really get to talk to them unless it’s a break. And they always go to smoke. Not Elena, though, since she’s pregnant."

"You smoked?" Red Robin asked.

"I stopped for Sasha," Jason said and Red Robin gave him a soft smile. Something inside Jason made a little jump.

"You’re a good father," Red Robin said. Jason looked out of the window into the night sky of Gotham.

"I have to be." After a short pause, he looked up and to Red Robin again. "I want to help you," he said, "I’ll try to ask around tomorrow. I don’t think I can do more than you masked freaks or the police— but maybe there’s something the other nurses aren’t talking about. I’m one of them and I accompany a bunch home during night shifts, so they trust me."

Red Robin stepped closer to Jason. "Thank you, Jason. If I can repay you somehow…"

"How about with your body?" Red Robin froze. "I’m joking. I swear, I’m not usually like that. I’m letting all the years of not being able to flirt with anyone out on you because I know there’s never going to be anything and you’re _masked._ "

Red Robin sighed.

"You don’t need to do anything. I want to help." Jason got up from his seat again, "just make sure Sasha doesn’t see you. I don’t want her to worry. Unless you can get an autograph from Robin, she loves that kid to death ever since he saved her."

Red Robin laughed.

"What’s so funny? Most kids look up to Robin."

"Nothing. I’ll see what I can do. Good night, Jason." He stepped out of the window and onto the balcony. Red Robin turned around one last time and Jason swallowed. Yes, he was really pretty indeed. His skin was pale in the light of the moon, the window blowing his mid-length dark hair out of his face.

Then, he jumped down.

Jason didn’t even bother to check if the guy was good because just a few seconds later he could see Red Robin swinging between the buildings.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jason ran into Caroline again a day after another nurse disappeared on the parking lot of the hospital.

"You’re on your way home?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Caroline replied, "and you’re…"

"I’m not on shift but Fiona’s scared of going home alone," Jason explained and patted on the motorbike he was leaning against. "I offered to drive her home every day. I’m just waiting for her here."

"You have a motorbike?"

Jason shrugged. "Yes," he said. "How are you getting home?"

"I’m walking." Caroline rearranged the bag around she had thrown over her shoulder.

"Alone?" Jason asked. He eyed the woman as her lips formed a soft smile. Her smile was really, really pretty. There was a reason she’s been on his mind a few times since their first meeting.

"Yes," Caroline said.

"Are you sure? Just last night someone else disappeared again."

The woman quirked an eyebrow. "I can defend myself. Aren’t _you_ scared? It was a male nurse."

"Crazy kidnapper doesn’t discriminate," Jason muttered, "I’m serious, Caroline. I can— I can walk you to wherever you need to go."

"No, don’t worry, I’m fine."

Jason hesitated. "I don’t want to step too close since we barely know each other but we nurses have to hold together, you know?"

"I’m fine, Jason," Caroline said.

"I don’t want to hear about your disappearance tomorrow," Jason said, "Manny… we were close."

Caroline froze. "I’m sorry to hear that, Jason."

Jason sighed and offered her a smile. "I don’t want anything to happen to you."

Caroline seemed flustered at his voice. "I— don’t worry. I have a pepper spray."

Jason nodded slowly. "All right. Or, let’s do this— you give me your number and tell me when you got home?" He blushed as soon as he suggested it. "I mean because I wanna know if you got home well. I don’t want to— not that I _don’t—"_

Caroline let out a giggle. Damn, she was _cute._ "Okay," she said, "thank you." They exchanged number and Jason was really trying hard not to smile the whole time.

 

* * *

 

 

Having Red Robin come to him during the night was a normal occurrence by now. Jason didn’t have the night shift anymore but he still was waiting every night for the male to arrive at the step of his window. Somehow it has grown to more than just Jason asking around for information and now Red Robin was here every single night.

Jason didn’t complain. He liked it, liked being able to unwind and talk with him. Red Robin wasn’t like all the other people. Where Jason had to make sure how to behave because Red Robin was a _hero_. He had a mask on and was never going to reveal himself to Jason anyway. And that was good, he liked it.

Something told Jason that Red Robin felt the same. It was a way for both of them to just unwind after a long day and night. Sometimes, Red Robin had wounds which Jason treated as they talked in his room. He never was tired, he actually looked forward to it every day.

"I don’t think he works in a pattern," Red Robin said, "the first three people all disappeared in the span of exactly one week between them. There were 10 days between the second and third person, two weeks between third and fourth."

"You should stop talking," Jason said. He was currently treating his lips, bruised and battered from a fight he had earlier. He knew that Red Robin could most likely do it himself, he had managed enough years alone before Jason came into his life and yet Red Robin trusted him enough to let him do it.

"Maybe… no, that can’t be."

"What is it?"

Jason hesitated. "They all smoke. Elena used to smoke too. Maybe that’s the connection."

Tim’s eyes lit up. "Maybe the kidnapper is one of them too. Tell me more."

"Yeah, you just need to be quiet. All right, most nurses and doctors smoke and we got a smoking place too. Mostly it’s just the nurses but sometimes the doctors join too. Patients too, so it’ll be hard to narrow it down. I wonder if—"

Red Robin eyed him.

"I, uh, I just met someone and I wondered if she smoked too. It’d make it dangerous for her if the theory is right."

"Someone?" the male raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry for cheating on you, Red," Jason joked, "I just barely know anything about you and I don’t even know if you swing that way too." He winked at Red Robin.

"I do."

"What?" Jason almost dropped the nursing kit that he had rested on his lap. Red Robin blushed.

"Forget it. Tell me more."

"Nah, I don’t know if talking to Red Robin about this would be a good idea. You’re probably not even interested."

"I am," Red Robin assured him.

"Her name’s Caroline, she’s one of the nurses."

Now it was Red Robin that was startled. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I was just surprised. You’re right, that’s… uh, dangerous."

"Is it that weird? People date others from their workplace all the damn time. I know you masked heroes understand that more than anyone. Are Batman and Catwoman a thing right now or did they break up again?"

"It’s complicated," Red Robin simply stated and Jason laughed.

"Right. I don’t know, maybe it’ll be nothing. But it’s better than—"

"What?"

Jason sighed and put his tools away. "I feel like twelve and talking like we’re on a damn sleepover about our crushes. Except you never say anything."

"You literally just told me not to say anything," Red Robin reminded him. Jason rolled his eyes.

"You smug asshole." He smiled at Red Robin. "I guess I’ll wait for the case to be resolved before I ask her out. It’s… all too much right now. And I need to get my mind off that other guy first too."

"Other guy?"

Jason shrugged. It was really easy talking to Red Robin, way too easy. "I know you’re affiliated with Wayne Enterprises but do you ever talk to them?"

"No," Red Robin said.

"Good. That one Wayne kid is really hot though, don’t you agree?"

Red Robin hesitated. "Richard Grayson?"

"No," Jason said and furrowed his brows. "I mean, he is, I guess. I know all the women and some men mourned it when he left Gotham for Blüdhaven. He’s hot too."

"Most people think so."

"I mean his younger brother."

Red Robin looked away quickly. "Tim Drake?"

"Yeah. He’s— cute. I don’t go for rich kids, though. But he picks up his younger brother sometimes when I pick up Sasha and I have to hold myself back from talking to him." Jason bit down on his lower lip. "I sound stupid."

"No, you don’t."

"You probably think 'Wow, this idiot flirts with me all the time while also thinking about how cute two other people are'."

Red Robin laughed and maybe in another world where the vigilante was actually an option Jason was allowed to consider, he’d fall for him right at this moment. He’d probably be out of all three, be on the highest spot. Life just hated Jason.

"Forget it." Jason sighed and let himself fall back on his bed. There was silence between them for a moment but he never minded the silence between them either. It wasn’t awkward at all with Red Robin.

"Can you write down a list of people who are in the smoking corner?" Red Robin spoke up after a while.

"I haven’t been there in months. You want me to go _there_?"

"Only if you don’t mind. You don’t have to, I have other ways."

Jason fumbles with his hands. "I don’t want to relapse. It took me a long way until I was able to stop."

Red Robin put his hand on Jason’s knee. "I’m sorry I asked," he said, "don’t worry. I’ll do it in my own way."

"Are you sure?"

"Very." Red Robin smiled at him and Jason got up again. He eyed the gloved hand of the hero that was still resting on his knee and when Red Robin noticed his look and retreated, Jason wanted nothing more than put his hand on top of Red’s and hold it there.

"I’ll have to go. You should get some sleep."

"You too," Jason said. "How do you bats survive being awake every night?"

Red Robin laughed. "Bats are nocturnal."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "And now a non-edgy response please."

"A _lot_ of coffee."

 

* * *

 

 

The actual reason Jason started to pick Sasha up was that she begged him to do it. She usually always told him to not do anything unnecessary and relax at home because she liked taking the bus. Jason knew it was a lie and he also knew his daughter didn’t exactly have many friends.

He wished that wasn’t the case but children were assholes, he knew it. But he didn’t want to get into a fight with her. For some reasons, she told Jason to pick her up from now on and he wasn’t complaining.

It didn’t take him long to understand _why_ she wanted it.

Every time Jason stopped to look over to a certain young male with beautiful dark hair and eyes so piercing and bright, Sasha squeezed Jason’s hand and wiggled with her eyebrows.

Not that he’d ever do anything. It’s been three days in a row where Jason only watched Tim. He didn’t like to think Tim was 'out of his league' because Jason didn’t even _want_ to be in his league and yet…

Jason sighed as he saw the ridiculous bright car that belonged to Tim park. Jason didn’t pick Sasha up with his motorbike, it was way too dangerous and Sasha didn’t mind walking home with Jason.

He thought about the talk he had with Red Robin and shook his head. It was useless anyway.

Tim stepped out and for the first time, he wasn’t wearing his suit. Instead, he was just wearing a red hoodie and jeans and— he looked so much… _softer_. The matureness that his dark suits always gave him was gone. Instead, he really looked just like some big brother that was here to pick up his younger brother.

The hoodie practically swallowed Tim whole and it somehow looked familiar. Tim turned around and their eyes met. Jason couldn’t tear his eyes away from the younger man. It was one thing to see how handsome he was in a suit every day, another when he was suddenly seeing how fucking adorable he was in his casual outfit.

"Hey," Tim greeted him.

Jason was at loss for words. "I— Hi. You look… different."

Tim gave him a crooked smile. "Yeah, I didn’t have any meetings today."

"Looks good. It’s probably uncomfortable to walk around in a suit all day," Jason said and Tim laughed.

"Yeah, not just all day," he said.

"Damn, I thought being rich meant not having to work the whole time," Jason joked and Tim pressed his lips together, trying hard not to smile too bright. Shit, that was really fucking cute.

Jason licked his lips and awkwardly stepped closer to Tim as they both walked towards the school’s gate. "Really nice of you to pick up your brother," he said, "if you’re so busy all the time. I wouldn’t have done that for him."

"He’s still my brother," Tim said.

"Sorry if I overstepped," Jason quickly said.

"No, you’re right." Tim sighed. "He’s not grateful. And he just keeps telling me I should let him drive." He rolled his eyes and Jason laughed.

"If it helps, Sasha hasn’t complained about him in a while," he said, "with a while I mean the last three days. Which is a lot, she usually always whines about him."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Is it that bad?"

"One time she asked me if she can print out his picture and put it on the punchbag we use for training."

Tim laughed and hid his mouth with his hand. "No way. I should do that too. You train her?"

Jason shrugged. "Girl should know how to defend herself. Though I should be glad she didn’t manage to land a hit on Damian the other day. Pretty sure that lawsuit would have cost me three times the sum I’d make in my entire lifetime."

Tim clicked his tongue. "I probably would’ve paid your daughter if she had managed to land a punch."

Jason grinned. "Yeah? Maybe I’ll tell her to try it again."

"Don’t," Tim said but he smiled too, "Bruce is coming back soon and I doubt he’ll be happy to hear it."

"He doesn’t need to find out." Jason leaned against the gate and looked down at Tim. There was such a big difference in their height and he wondered if Tim could even reach him on his tip toes.

"Oh, he will find out. That’s just how he is."

"So that means you won’t be here anymore now that your dad is back?" Jason asked.

"I—"

"Drake." Damian and Sasha were together when they reached the entrance.

"Hi, dad!" Sasha greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Drake."

"Uh… Hi?" Jason was confused, staring between the two of them.

"Damian told me that he can drive us home," she said.

"He?" Tim asked.

"You," Sasha corrected. "Would it be all right?"

Tim looked to Damian and looked each other in the eyes for a while, probably communicating without words just like Jason and Sasha did all the time. Even if it seemed like they didn’t like each other, Jason could tell they were close.

"Of course," Tim said, "I don’t mind. I have my day off today anyway. And you can call me Tim by the way. I’m not that old yet."

"Everyone over 15 is old to me," Sasha said.

"Sasha!" Jason said.

"You’re old too," she said and Damian even grinned.

"She’s not wrong," Damian said and they both walked towards Tim’s red car.

"What’s going _on_?" Tim asked, his eyes widened in shock.

"I don’t know. I thought they hate each other!"

It didn’t look like they did. Sasha was even chatting with a wide smile on her lips, moving her hands in the air to gesticulate frantically. Jason didn’t like Damian, but he was happy to see his daughter find a friend. Even if that friend was the boy she had complained about for over a year straight almost every day and was the younger brother of the guy Jason thought was pretty damn cute but would _never_ ask out.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at [this fanart](https://khachalala.tumblr.com/post/182503917762/fan-art-for-your-favourite-identity-by) it's so cute!!

Jason didn’t know what to talk to Tim.

What do you talk in the car of a cute guy that probably costed more than what Jason would make in his life while your daughter sat in the backseat with the brother of said cute guy?

Nothing.

Jason couldn’t just _flirt_ with Tim in front of Sasha and he shouldn’t even think about flirting with Tim at all.

Luckily, his daughter talked instead, saving them all from a very awkward silence in the car.

"Damian and I finished our project today," she informed them, "the presentation will be tomorrow and I have a very good feeling!"

"Oh, really?" Jason asked and turned around to look at her.

"Uh-huh," Sasha replied, "right, Damian?"

Damian just glared out of the window. "Yes, I suppose it is," he replied, "with me, you have a guaranteed A."

Jason raised his eyebrows and glanced at Tim.

"He’s a nerd," Tim said and shrugged.

"I am _not_ a nerd like you, Drake," Damian spat out. "The education system is just so poor, and I’m stuck in sixth grade when I already know everything."

"You already skipped a class, Damian," Tim reminded him.

"You did?" Jason asked, "I get it now."

"Get what?" The youngest Wayne glared at Jason.

"Why you’re so short."

Damian opened his mouth but Tim burst out in laughter.

"I just haven’t had my growth spurt yet," Damian replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "my father is tall, I know I will come after him in genes. Besides, I don’t know why _you’re_ laughing, Drake."

"He’s kind of right," Jason said and turned to the front again. He leaned against the window with one arm and looked at Tim driving. "You’re pretty short too."

"Very original, Jason," Tim said, "I’m aware, you don’t need to point it out."

"Why not? It’s cute." Jason bit down on his tongue as he watched a really pretty blush creep on Tim’s cheeks.

"I—"

"We’re here!" Sasha shouted suddenly interrupting the short moment they had.

"You can park here. Uh, thanks a lot, Tim. For taking us home." Jason unbuckled the seat belt and got out of the car. Tim smiled at him.

"No problem," he replied, "I didn’t mind at all. We… Do you—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Jason cleared his throat. "I’m kind of in a hurry and have to go somewhere. Bye!" He took Sasha’s hand and walked quickly away from Tim Drake.

"Dad! What was _that_?" Sasha complained. "He was about to ask you out!"

"I know!" Jason shot back.

"Oh… is that so-called 'gay panic'?" Sasha asked him with big eyes.

"What? Who taught you that? Was it Roy?"

"No," Sasha said. "Damian told me about it. He said it’s what Richard always says when he refers to Tim."

Jason took a deep breath. "No, it’s not _gay panic._ What the fuck. I just— I can’t date Tim Drake."

"Why?"

"You don’t need to know." Jason fumbled with his keys to open the door to their apartment building. Sasha squeezed his hand.

"Dad! I’m not a child."

"He’s a Wayne," Jason said, "I already have enough stress I can’t go out here dating one of the richest guys in Gotham. I know the press follows those Waynes everywhere, I’m not into that kind of life. Besides, I thought you hate Damian."

They went inside and took the stairs to go upstairs.

Sasha shrugged. "I do," she said, "but we bonded over a common goal."

Jason raised his eyebrows. "Let me guess, trying to get us together?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Why would Damian Wayne want it?"

"Oh, he said Tim only picks him up to see you and he’s tired of it because he hates Tim," Sasha explained and Jason stopped.

"He picks Damian up to see me? Really?"

"Yes," Sasha confirmed.

Jason pressed his lips into a thin line as his thoughts flew to Tim. Shit, that was _really_ adorable. Why had he never approached Jason then until today? Maybe he didn’t have the courage for it until today.

"Sasha, you can knock it out of your head," Jason said, "it won’t happen."

 

 

* * *

 

Waiting for Red Robin to come out of nowhere was part of Jason’s daily routine by now. It was raining hard so Jason even had a towel ready when the vigilante came.

"Thank you," Red Robin said, brushing his dark hair out of his face. He looked good like this, Jason thought. The wet bangs were sticking to his forehead, pearls of rain dripping down his pale skin.

"Shouldn’t have switched from a cowl to a mask just to please me," Jason teased him and Red Robin sighed but Jason could see the slight amusement on his face. He didn’t even deny it.

"Do you mind taking off your shoes?" Jason asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I literally just mopped the floor today. Last night, since it’s technically the next day already."

Red Robin looked at him for a while, probably questioning everything from the past weeks that lead him to this situation. Then, he took his boots off, followed by his cape and the utility belt which were also ruining the floor.

Jason swallowed hard as he saw the male in just that kin tight red and black spandex, no cape to hide _anything._

"You really trust me," Jason said.

"Should I not?" Red Robin replied as he dried his hair with the towel.

"No, I’m glad." Jason smiled and even reached out to him.

"What are you—"

Jason rubbed the towel for Red Robin and smiled. "You should trust more people. Even if I’m just some random civilian."

"Jason," Red Robin said quietly, "you’re not just some random civilian."

Jason held his breath but he didn’t step back. "Good," he said, "you can use some friends. I don’t really see you with the other Bats."

Red Robin pursed his lips. "I am still on friendly terms with them," he said, "I just… got into a fight with the big guy."

"Batman?"

"Mmh. It’s nothing."

"It’s kind of concerning, really." Jason let his arms down. "The first day you were here you said nobody noticed you were gone. What if I had been some villain that was torturing you?"

The masked hero shrugged. "I’m sure one of the girls would’ve noticed sooner or later."

Damn. "You’re worrying me," Jason said.

"I do?"

"Of course! You’re— I mean before I saw you capes just as… soldiers. I didn’t really think much about the people behind the masks. But now I do and I’m worried of course. What if one day you won’t appear in front of my window?!"

Red Robin pressed the towel against his face, hiding whatever expression he was making right now which was a damn shame. "You don’t need to be worried. I’m worried about _you_."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I can defend myself."

"So can I."

"I know but unlike you, I don’t throw myself into gunfire!" Red Robin chuckled. "Not funny! It’s really concerning!"

Red Robin handed Jason back the towel. "I know. By the way, I have news on the kidnappings."

"Damn, Red, should’ve said so from the beginning!" Jason sat down on his bed and looked up to the other.

"I have a hunch. I got some intel from the list of people you gave me. They— there was apparently patient that used to talk to all the nurses all the time during their smoke break. I checked the files and the guy had never been a patient in the hospital. He’s also nowhere to be found," Red Robin explained, " _and_ he has a criminal record too."

"So, some freak that really has a thing for nurses?"

Red Robin gritted his teeth. "Most likely. I hit a dead end in my research but I’ll find them. I promise. And I won’t let anything happen to you."

Jason smiled. "I know," he said, "you’re a hero after all. And I can’t wait for you to save me like I’m a damsel in distress and you’re the prince."

"I hope it won’t come to that."

 

* * *

 

 

Roy exhaled a sharp breath, ran his hand through his hair that he had just recently cut down into a buzzcut and raised his eyebrows at Jason.

"That’s a lot to take in," he said.

"I know."

"Red Robin? _Really_?"

Jason didn’t know how to respond to it. "We’re friends."

"Right. Because it’s just normal to be friends with one of Gotham’s vigilantes." Roy let out a scoff. "It’s crazy."

"I’m aware." Jason groaned and leaned into the soft couch, resting his head back and stared at the ceiling of Roy’s living room. There was a loud crash from next door followed by a giggle of the girls which ensured the fathers that their kids were okay.

"Everything all right there?" Roy shouted.

"Yes!" Lian and Sasha screamed back in unison.

"Good. Because _me_? I’m not all right. You just dropped a huge bomb! I need a second beer but I told myself to cut down on beer." Roy shook his head in disbelief. "So, you’re saying you somehow befriended Red Robin and the two of you talk about your deep darkest secrets at night?"

"No, we don’t. Not like _that._ "

"He cute?"

"I— I don’t know. He wears a fucking _mask._ " Jason could feel heat rise in his face. "Okay, yes, he is but that’s not important."

"Right, why would it be when Tim Drake-Wayne is crushing on you?" Roy laughed. "Damn, Jason. God saw that you’ve been single for four years and said let’s just give him everything he ever wanted all at the same time."

"I _never_ wanted a vigilante or a Wayne!" Jason looked away. "Besides, Red Robin and I aren’t like _that_."

"Mmh." Roy hummed.

"No, I’m serious. We’re— we’re kinda more than that."

" _Wow_."

"Shut up." 

"So, the nurse?" Roy wiggled with his eyebrows and Jason groaned.

"I haven’t seen her and with everything that’s happening now, I don’t think I want to. It’s too much. This is why I’ve been single for so long."

Roy shrugged. "You can also just use Tim for his money and be his sugar baby."

"He’s literally five years younger than me."

"How do you know that?"

"I might have googled him," Jason admitted. There had been a lot to take in. Dating scandals, paparazzi pictures, interviews, fangirls that were writing so-called self insert Fanfiction in which they dated the young male. No, Jason hadn’t clicked on them.

"You’re whipped."

"Am not." He didn’t tell Roy he had googled Red Robin too.

"Daddy!" Lian shouted and ran into the living room. The girl was giving them both a wide smile, showing the two teeth she was missing.

"Batman and Robin?" Jason guessed with raised eyebrows. The girls had dressed up with masks and capes, with Lian being Batman despite being two heads smaller than Sasha, and Sasha being Robin.

Sasha shrugged. "She wants to save someone," she explained, "one of you has to be a villain and the other has to be the victim."

"I’m the villain!" Roy shouted. "Jason’s the victim waiting for his _hero_ to be saved." He smirked at Jason who kicked his friend slightly.

"Okay!" Lian said excitedly. "You’re Mr. Freeze!"

"Great, now I have to be frozen? Is that all I have to do for my role?" Jason asked. Lian nodded like he just asked the stupidest question.

"Duh."

"It’s all right, Jay, I’m sure _Red Robin_ will warm you up later," Roy teased Jason.

"But we don’t have a Red Robin. I’m Robin," Sasha said with a confused look.

 

 

* * *

 

He was walking up and down his apartment.

It was 4 am and Red Robin still wasn’t here. Something must’ve happened to him. He was a vigilante, after all, things always happened to them. He never used to care that much before but this was Red Robin.

They were friends, at least Jason saw them as friends even if a part of him saw the other male as something more than that. He cared for him despite not knowing much about him. He didn’t know who was behind that cape, if he had any family, how old he was, or the color of his eyes.

He did know about Red Robin’s scars, the way he laughed and he could read his expressions so well by now he could always tell when he was most likely rolling his eyes behind the white flares of his domino mask.

He had learned a lot and yet nothing about him.

"Dad?" Sasha asked and entered the kitchen. Her hair was even messier than usual and she was wearing her oversized Robin T-Shirt. "Why are you still awake?"

"Why are _you_ still awake?" Jason asked her.

"I woke up and wanted to go to the toilet and saw the light was still on." She rubbed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I’m okay. You should go back to sleep."

"I can’t when you’re still awake." Sasha yawned. "If you can’t sleep, I can stay awake with you. Or I can sleep in your bed!"

"Sasha, you’re twelve."

Sasha pouted. "I like your room more."

"That’s because you never clean your room and it’s a mess." Jason smiled and Sasha glared at her father.

"Okay but you need to sleep—" A loud crash came from Jason’s room. "What was that?"

"Sasha, go to bed."

"But _dad_!"

"I’ll check it. It’s probably nothing," he assured her. Jason knew it wasn’t nothing, it was probably Red Robin. Jason moved quickly to his room but Sasha followed him. "Sasha!"

She just ignored him and opened the door. The window to Jason’s room was completely open and Red Robin was leaning against the frame.

"Jason—"

The vigilante was clutching his side and heavily bleeding hard. Then, he collapsed on the ground.

"Dad, why is Red Robin bleeding in your room!" Sasha shouted.

"I’ll explain later, just— Just get some towels and the kit!" Jason said and ran over to Red Robin, grabbing him and hauling him on his bed. He’ll have to deal with Sasha later but right now, he had to help Red Robin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lians is like 5 years old


	6. Chapter 6

"Will he be okay?" Sasha asked.

Jason rearranged the blanket over her. "Yes," he said and put his hand on top of Sasha’s. "For now. He’s in a bad condition."

He never wanted Sasha to see this. He knew she was strong but she was still so _young._ Sasha had helped Jason after protesting so long and refusing to go back to sleep. It was 7 am now and she was in bed while Jason was kneeling next to her in the almost completely dark room of hers with only the bedside lamp giving them light.

"How do you know Red Robin?"

"We’re friends," Jason said.

Sasha smiled. "You’re so _cool_. Do you know Robin too?"

"No," Jason said, "I would’ve introduced him to you otherwise."

"Really?" Sasha’s eyes widened.

"Yeah, you’re his number one fan after all." Sasha giggled and Jason squeezed her hand.

"Thank you for helping me tonight. Even if you should’ve just gone to sleep," he said.

"Maybe I’ll be a nurse too," she said, "I can help the vigilantes too!"

Jason ruffled her hair. "Maybe," he said, "Don’t worry now. Get some sleep, I’ll have to somehow find a way to contact the Bats."

"Why?"

"I can’t keep him here. I don’t have the equipment," Jason explained, "and I can’t hand him over to the hospital." He got up and kissed Sasha’s forehead. "I’ll allow you to stay home today."

"Yes, no school!" she exclaimed. "He’ll be gone when I wake up?"

"Yes."

Sasha didn’t seem to be happy with that. "If Batman or Robin come, can you wake me up?"

Jason let out a deep sigh. "Yes."

 

* * *

 

He used Red Robin’s earpiece. Jason wasn’t really a tech guy so he just pressed some buttons and talked into it until a female voice replied.

"Who are you? What have you done to Red Robin?"

"Jason Todd… and you’re, uh…"

"Where is he?"

"Relax!" Jason said quickly. "He was wounded. He’s…" He glanced over to Red Robin who was lying on his bed. Kind of like when he had been here the first time except with way more wounds and blood. "He’ll be okay for now but it’s better if any of you Bats pick him up."

The line was quiet for a while. "We’ll be there. How bad is it?"

"Bad," Jason said.

"I’ll send someone."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Oracle." The line was dead afterward.

Jason wanted to help Red Robin more but he couldn’t. He was just a nurse after all and without the equipment from the hospital, Jason couldn’t do anything. He felt so useless.

What had happened to him? Jason walked over to Red Robin and kneeled on the floor next to the bed, just like he just had with Sasha. His hand unconsciously found Red Robin’s hand too— ungloved. Red Robin had slender fingers, smaller palm than Jason. Jason bit down on his lower lip as he entwined their fingers.

"You’ll be okay," he said to Red Robin. The other couldn’t hear him anyway but it didn’t matter. He was more talking to himself, assuring that he had done everything he could do for his friend.

Jason used his free hand to brush out a strand of hair out of Red Robin’s face. Part of his hair was hard from the dried blood that had gotten into his face. Red Robin looked so young.

"I’m glad you came to me even if I can’t do shit," Jason said quietly. It meant Red Robin trusted him. There were so many other places he could’ve gone and maybe he just came to Jason because his place was the closest, Jason couldn’t tell. But it made him happy.

Deep inside, Jason knew there never had actually been a competition. He liked Red Robin way too much, more than anyone he’s liked in a long while, knew that liking Red Robin was even far more stupid than liking Tim Drake. Jason just never wanted to admit it because it was so… damn impossible and stupid.

Jason sat here next to a guy he would’ve done so much for and yet didn’t even know his name. Even now as Red Robin had been bleeding out, Jason still didn’t touch the mask. If the vigilante didn’t want to tell him who he was, then Jason would respect it.

From outside came a loud noise.

Jason let Red Robin’s hand go, got up and gasped upon the sight outside his window.

"Daddy!" Sasha shouted, running into his room.

"I told you to sleep!"

"It’s the Batplane!"

"I can see that." Jason opened the door to his window. The door of the Batplane opened and out came Nightwing, much to Sasha’s disappointment. She pursed her lips and let her shoulders fall down. She had probably expected it to be Robin.

"Is he okay?" Nightwing asked.

"Look for yourself." Jason stepped to the side to let the hero enter. Jason watched as the man in black and blue stepped closer to Red Robin. Jason asked himself what kind of relationship they had, were they even close?

"Red— shit. What happened to him?"

"I don’t know," Jason said. "He came in here bleeding and collapsed. I couldn’t exactly _ask_."

Nightwing picked up Red Robin carefully.

"He’s going to be okay, right? Will he come back?" Sasha asked.

Nightwing put on a soft smile for her. "Yes, he will be. And… I don’t know about that but you’ll see him on the streets again. Don’t worry."

 _Don’t worry_? Jason wanted to shout at the masked hero but he kept his mouth shut. "You should look after him more," Jason said, "fucked up how he went to _me_ and not you."

He was angry at Nightwing, and Batman and all the others— where have they been? How could they have let Red Robin get beaten up like _this_?

Nightwing’s expression was sad. "I know," he said, "thank you. I’m glad he has someone that cares so much for him."

Jason didn’t say anything and just watched as Nightwing carried him off.

* * *

 

 

He didn’t have Red Robin’s phone number or any phone number of the other heroes. Jason didn’t know how Red Robin was doing, if he had gotten better, if there’d be any lasting damages to him…

He knew nothing.

Jason had to go on with his life like he had never befriended Red Robin, fallen head over heels for him and hand him over to Nightwing. He didn’t even know what happened to him that night.

Instead, he watched the news of how the nurses’ kidnapper, Sean Kearney, was caught by Batman and Robin. It left a bitter taste in Jason’s mouth and he hated it. He should be happy because that crazy bastard is finally locked behind bars and the nurses were well— as well as you can be after being kidnapped for weeks. But this was Red Robin’s case. He should be the one who locked that guy, not Batman and Robin who probably took all his work and just finished it.

From what Jason knew of Red Robin, the vigilante didn’t care about glory or getting rewarded. Being a vigilante in Gotham was probably the least rewarding thing anyway, none of them were probably a hero just to be rewarded.

It was all over now. The case was closed, Red Robin didn’t need Jason anymore. Even if he would eventually get up on his feet and come back one day to kick the bad guy’s asses in Gotham, there was no reason to come to Jason’s place ever again.

Jason knew from the beginning that falling for Red Robin was stupid but he always thought they at least could’ve stayed friends.

* * *

 

 

According to Damian, Tim was abroad on a business trip. Jason didn’t ask but the younger boy still told him. Tim was cute but there was no way he could even think about anyone else when a certain hero was filling his thoughts all the time.

The only good thing that came out of all that was that Sasha finally made her first friend, even if that friend was Damian Wayne and he was still acting like a spoiled rich boy.

"I know you’re friends now," Jason said when Sasha invited over Damian for the first time, "but how can you go from hating him to… this in such a short time?"

"It’s not a short time," Sasha said, "and he’s okay once you get to know him." Then, she lowered her voice. "I think he never had a childhood. He only has like one other friend. I was going to watch movies with them this weekend, is that okay?"

"Movies?" Jason repeated. "What, is he going to buy the entire theatre?"

"No, they have a cinema in the manor."

 _The manor._ Of course, they had. Jason chuckled in amusement and stroked Sasha’s hair. "Okay," he said. He was just glad at least Sasha was happy, her smile was the only thing that lightened his mood recently. Sasha beamed at him with a bright smile and jumped a bit. It was the first time she had a friend over and was going over to a friend after all.

 

* * *

 

About a month after that night, Jason found himself on the balcony like every day. He knew Red Robin wasn’t going to come but he still had hope inside him that he maybe he’d return one day. He should give up, it’s what Roy told him too with a worried look on his face but Jason couldn’t let go yet.

"Jason."

The familiar voice came out of nowhere and Jason gasped, almost dropping the cup of tea he was holding in his hand. He turned around to see Red Robin standing next to him on the balcony.

"Fuck! What the _fuck._ How did you get here so fast out of nowhere?"

"I learned from Batman," Red Robin simply stated like that explained everything.

Jason took a deep breath in and watched Red Robin. He was wearing his old suit again, the one with the cowl which hid half of his face. A damn shame when his face was so pretty and his hair looked so soft all the time.

"Are you— are you okay?" he asked. "You looked pretty bad last time."

"Don’t worry," Red Robin said and Jason wanted to laugh in his face.

" _Don’t worry_? You came out of nowhere and bled all over my place! You could’ve _died._ And you came to me. Red, I’m a nurse, not a hospital. I didn’t even have all the equipment, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you died in my arms, I—"

"Jason," Red Robin interrupted him, "I’m sorry for that. You shouldn’t have been responsible, I never should’ve brought you into a situation like that."

Jason closed his eyes and tried to calm down. When he opened them again, his expression softened. "I’m glad you’re okay. The entire month I had no way of knowing how you were and if you’re going to be up on your feet again. Judging from your wounds from that night, you shouldn’t be. Do you have superpowers?"

"No," Red Robin said, "I’m just… just another human."

Jason laughed. "Right. You’re not just another human. You heroes aren’t that to anyone, and you’re especially not to me."

Red Robin stared at him but he didn’t say anything about it. "I’m not supposed to be up yet," he said, "but I had to see you."

The last words made Jason’s heart beat faster. He stepped closer to Red Robin, holding his breath. He wanted to reach out and touch him but he didn’t.

"Nightwing told me what happened. Your daughter…"

Jason shrugged. "Cat’s out of the bag now, I guess. She’s a bit salty she never got to see Robin."

Red Robin smiled and slid his hand into his utility belt. "Here." He handed over a picture of Batman and Robin, posing on top of a roof with the Bat signal glowing in the night sky above them with their signatures written on it with a golden marker.

"She’ll be so happy," Jason said, "thank you."

"I never asked… how you and her…"

"Right. Took you a while, most people ask immediately after they find out." Jason shrugged and put the picture into the pocket of his jacket. "She was caught into the whole Professor Pyg fiasco about three years ago. Her father died and that’s how she got that big scar too.

Luckily, Batman and Robin got to her before anything could happen. We met at the hospital and… I don’t know. Bonded immediately. She was scared to talk to anyone else but me.

She reminded me of me a little bit, she comes from Crime Alley too, you know? I fought hard to be able to adopt her. My friend Roy got some connections and he helped me out. I mean, I was really young, only 25 back then but I don’t regret it a little bit."

Red Robin smiled at him. "You’re a good father," he said, "I’m sorry she found out. I acted stupidly."

Jason shook his head. "It’s okay."

Red Robin looked away, his head turned to the city beneath them. "This is the last time we’ll meet."

"What?"

"What I did was reckless," Red Robin explained, "I never should’ve brought you into all of this. I don’t know why I did."

"Are you _kidding_ me?"

"You’re a civilian!" Red Robin shouted. "Batman only let me out, so I can end this— whatever this is— between us. It’s dangerous for you."

Jason blinked. "You let Batman police you what to do? Last time I checked you told me you’re not working under him anymore."

"He’s still Batman, and he’s right," Red Robin said, "I never should’ve come here all the time. Someone was going to find out sooner or later, some criminal and hold you against me. I can’t put you and your daughter in danger like that. You have to understand me."

"I can defend myself!"

"And Sasha?"

"Don’t— don’t bring my daughter in this!" Jason shouted. "You just want to leave? Just like that? Were those nights _nothing_ for you? I thought we’re friends!"

"Jason, you don’t even know me!" Red Robin said. "What kind of friends are we?"

He was right, Jason didn’t know him. "We’re still friends," Jason said, "why else did you keep coming back to me even when I had no intel? Why else did you trust me so much when you were almost dying? Red, I might not know who you are under that mask, but I don’t need to. I don’t need to know who you are to care for you!"

Jason wished he could see the other male’s expression under that cowl. "I’m sorry," Red Robin whispered, "it’s my fault. I never should’ve come back."

"Then why did you?" Jason asked.

"I don’t know." The way he said it, Jason was sure Red Robin knew.

"I have to go," Red Robin said. Jason grabbed his gloved hand and it reminded him of their last night when he had held his hand while Red Robin had been lying unconsciously on his bed.

"I _like_ you," Jason said. "Don’t do this."

Red Robin looked at their hands for a few seconds until he pulled away. "You know I can’t."

"How about you? What do you feel?"

"You don’t know me."

"I feel like I do." Jason swallowed hard. "I know you’re a nerd and you’re opinionated when it comes to books or shows. I know your favorite tea, I know you’re really fucking stubborn, and I know you’re a good listener. I know you’re really smart and—"

"Jason, please," Red Robin begged, "don’t make this harder."

"Then don’t leave." _Please._

"Goodbye, Jason," Red Robin whispered one last time. Jason shouted after him when he swung away from the building but there was nothing he could’ve done. He was just a civilian after all. He had no fancy tech, no grappling gun that could swing him through the night to follow him.

They had been doomed from the beginning and he had known it. He just didn’t know it’d hurt this badly.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Roy was never speedy the 'connections' he had still is Ollie lmao  
> 


	7. Chapter 7

Jason sold his motorbike and bought a car with the money he got from it and the bit he had accumulated over the years. It was red, used, and not pretty in the slightest but it was the one he and Sasha picked together, and spend time together to fix it and make it work as well as they could. Besides, it was the first car Jason had ever purchased in his life.

He was pretty proud of it actually. Thought about how one day he’ll teach Sasha how to drive the car too.

It was nothing like Tim Drake’s car though, there was no way Jason’s cheap car could go against that sleek red sports car the younger male drove around. Way too flashy in Jason’s opinion. He was happy with the car he had. Plus, this was Gotham. It could be crashed one day because some villain thought it was funny to blow up some parts of the city, it wasn’t worth it to get an expensive car.

Jason pulled up in his new car to the Wayne Manor.

Even though falling for Red Robin was even more stupid than falling for Tim Drake, Jason was still happy in a way that he didn’t. This wasn’t his world. Neither was being a vigilante but Jason felt weird as the gates opened for him and he drove towards the manor.

You shouldn’t have to take a few minutes from the gate of the property to the actual estate. Rich people were crazy. Jason’s grip around the wheel tightened as he slowly parked his car.

He wondered what Sasha thought about her friend’s home. It was so different from what they had, a humble three-room apartment with her bedroom being so small it couldn’t even fit a desk. The Wayne’s were different from them and yet the two of them still managed to be friends.

Jason got out of his car and sighed. He wondered if Sasha and Damian were still trying to get him and Tim together because she asked him to pick her up. Maybe he was just thinking too much into this. As far as Jason knew, Tim didn’t even live with Bruce and Damian and moved out years ago.

He walked to the front door which was opened already. It was no one but Tim Drake.

"Hey," the young male greeted him. Jason blinked. It’s been weeks since he saw him, no probably almost two months. He looked up to Jason with a soft smile and maybe Jason’s mind would’ve reacted differently to it if it weren’t so occupied thinking about Red Robin all the time.

"Hey," Jason said and looked down at his arm which was bandaged. "What happened?"

"Uh, an accident during a ski trip," Tim explained and stepped aside to let Jason in.

"Ski," Jason repeated. Right, rich people had the money to do that too. Jason didn’t even remember the last time he went on Holidays. Never had been outside the state either.

"Come in," Tim said and Jason walked in. The inside of the manor looked just like the outside. Everything screamed old money, from the layout of it to the giant expensive looking oil paintings hanging on the walls.

"With a place like this I would’ve thought a butler would invite me in," Jason joked.

"Alfred’s busy," Tim said.

"What the fuck. I was kidding."

Tim laughed. "Wait, I’ll call Damian." He took out his phone and dialed Damian’s number.

"You _call_ him?"

Tim blinked. "Place is too big to shout," he explained. Right. It was all so bizarre to Jason, he doubted he could get used to this.

The phone was set on speaker. "Drake. What do you want?"

"Geez, I’m just calling to let you know Jason’s here to pick Sasha up," Tim said.

A short pause came from the other side. "Very well. We’ll be downstairs in five." Damian ended the call.

Five?! How long did it take? It was kind of awkward with Tim here. Tim shot Jason an apologetic smile. It wasn’t that Tim wasn’t attractive to Jason anymore. He still was. He was so pretty with his bright blue eyes and the oversized hoodie that made him look even smaller than he was. His hair had grown longer and was tied back into a cute ponytail. He looked tired though, dark shadows under his eyes and paler than usual.

"Do you want something to drink while you wait?" Tim asked him and Jason hesitated for a while until he nodded. Tim walked first and Jason followed him to what seemed to be the kitchen.

"Coffee?"

"Not a coffee person. I prefer tea," Jason said.

Tim smiled and poured him in some tea from a teapot and slid the cup over to Jason.

"Thank you." Jason took it and breathed it in. "Rooibos. How’d you know that’s my favorite?"

"I— I didn’t, uh, Alfred made it. I like it too."

"Okay." Jason watched as Tim poured himself a cup of coffee. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You look… tired. And I don’t think drinking coffee would work, you should probably just go to bed."

Tim made a face at him. "I can’t _sleep_. I have things to do."

Jason took a sip from the tea. "And yet you’re here with me."

"I—"

"Forget it."

There was another awkward silence over them. Jason just silently sipped his tea and hoped Sasha would hurry up and come downstairs so Jason could leave again. He never should’ve said yes to drinking something, he should’ve said he’d wait in the car.

"And you?"

"What?" Jason asked, confused.

"Have you been… well?"

Jason thought about his last meeting with Red Robin, two weeks ago. He thought about how for the first time in over four years he had let himself fall for someone again and confessed and basically got a punch in the face.

"Yeah," Jason lied, "work’s been better too. The nurses have come back to work, so less overtime."

It was really fucked up actually, how after just being kidnapped they returned to work three weeks later. But this was Gotham.

Tim smiled at him. "I’m glad to hear that, Jason. I was worried about that."

Jason chuckled. "Don’t need to be. Looks like I should’ve been worried about you. Are you clumsy or do you just can’t ski?"

Tim looked down on his arm and laughed. "It was my first time, cut me some slack."

"And then you break your arm already."

"It’s almost fully healed," Tim said, "just annoying because it’s my right hand."

"Yeah, I can _imagine_ how annoying it is," Jason smirked and Tim blushed.

"I— I’m _not_ going to reply to that." Yet, there was a smile creeping onto Tim’s face. "Let’s be real, you’d probably be worse than me."

"Never tried skiing but I’m pretty sure I’d ace it," Jason replied. "We’ll just never find out."

"Jason," Tim said after a while with the cutest blush on his cheeks. "Would you, uh, like to—"

"Wait," Jason interrupted him. He shouldn’t have flirted with him. It wasn’t fair to Tim, not when Jason was too stuck on a vigilante he had no chances with. "Are you trying to ask me out?"

Tim’s eyes widened and the blush on his cheeks deepened.

"I’m sorry," Jason said, "it’s not— I mean you’re really cute. Like, _really._ " He hit Jason’s type in so many ways, it was unbelievable. "But apart from you being Tim _Drake-Wayne,_ I can’t."

"Oh."

"I’m sorry. I just… There’s someone else."

Tim blinked. "No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have— forget it."

Jason wanted to say something but he was interrupted by three children entering the kitchen. "I’m ready!" Sasha announced. Behind her was Damian with his hands in his pockets who nodded at Jason and brought out a simple "Todd," as a greeting. Behind him was another boy with worn out clothes and bright red hair that shyly greeted Jason.

Sasha grabbed Jason’s hand. "Thank you for letting me come over," Sasha said to Tim. "Tell Alfred I said bye!"

 

* * *

 

Sasha crept to Jason’s bed in the evening.

"Dad," she said, "are you okay?"

"What?" Jason put down his book. "Why are you even here? Aren’t you too old for that?"

Sasha rolled her eyes and went under the blanket. "I’m not here because I’m sad, I’m here because _you’re_ sad."

Jason sighed, as Sasha snuggled to his side. Jason leaned against her, cheek resting on top of her head. "Why do you think I’m sad?"

"You’ve been sad ever since Red Robin left," she said, "and I thought I’d cheer you up so Damian and I made him come over today! And then we…"

"You?"

"We eavesdropped," Sasha said quietly.

"Sasha!"

"Sorry! But I want you to be happy and I thought you liked him!" Sasha shouted. "Why did you turn him down? I like Tim."

Jason didn’t know what to say. "It’s complicated, kiddo."

"I hope I never grow up and get crushes because that sounds exhausting," she said. Jason laughed. "I just want you to be happy."

"Who said I’m not happy?" Jason said. "I got a new car, I got a smart ass child that thinks she can eavesdrop."

"Hello, I stepped in before it got awkward between you two!"

"Should’ve stepped in way before that," Jason murmured and Sasha pinched Jason’s cheek.

"I won’t eavesdrop again, I promise," she said, "but dad if you’re into _Red Robin—"_

"I don’t want to continue this conversation."

Sasha laughed and rolled her eyes. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

The first time Sasha slept at his place she wouldn’t leave his side. She had been so tiny and scared of being alone back then, clung onto Jason’s side all day. It took a while until she was ready to sleep on her own in her bedroom.

"Sasha…"

"Can we go to Roy tomorrow then?"

"Are you just going to spill all the beans on my non-existent love life to him?"

Sasha smiled. "Yes."

Jason let out a sigh. Of course, she would.

* * *

 

 

He hasn’t seen Caroline in weeks.

Weird how back then his life had been so different. The woman came out of Dr. Ricken’s small office when Jason almost ran into her.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I didn’t watch my step."

"That’s all right." The woman averted her gaze and Jason glanced to the door she just came out of.

"You had business with Ricken?" Jason asked. He wasn’t a fan of the doctor but his wife, Elena, was one of the nurses and always squealed about what an amazing husband he was.

"Uh… Yes," Caroline said. Finally, she looked up at Jason. She had the same round eyes as Tim, except for light blue eyes there were brown ones. Jason had never noticed it before how much alike they looked.

"Is your shift over too?" Jason asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah," she said and they both walked next to each other towards the dressing rooms. "It’s been a long while since we’ve seen each other."

"Yeah," Jason said, "I suppose you’re doing well? I mean after it was all resolved."

"Yes," she replied with a weak smile. "I’m glad it’s over."

Jason was too. Technically. Just what came with it, the nightly meetings with Red Robin and their talks… he missed it.

"Jason?"

He hadn’t noticed how deep in thought he was until she spoke up again. "Ah… right. I’m glad too. I’m sorry, lately, I’m just…" He didn’t know what to say, so he just waved with his hand. Caroline looked up at him with furrowed brows, the expression on her face worried.

"Are you sure you’re all right?"

"Mmh. Sorry if I’m not that talkative today." He stopped in front of the dressing rooms. "I’m tired. I’ll— see you."

Caroline blinked at him but before she could say something, Jason walked through the room for men. He sighed and looked around. Nobody else was here right now, the shift already ended thirty minutes ago, Jason just took a long time walking around in daze through the halls because he was fucking stupid.

Jason sighed and walked to his locker. As he was about to open it, a loud crash came from outside and a scream. Jason hurried out of the changing room and opened the door to the women’s room.

Right, maybe someone was changing their clothes right now but from the sound of it, it sounded more like whoever was inside needed help. And that person was Caroline.

"Jason, what are you doing here?!" Caroline shouted at him. She was standing against the lockers, her brown hair messy. In front of her was Elena, holding a gun towards her.

"What the _fuck,_ " Jason let out.

Elena turned around, now aiming the gun at Jason. "What are you doing here, Jason?" she cried out. "You’re not supposed to be here! Nobody was!"

"Whoah, whoah." Jason raised both his hands in the air, "calm down, Elena. Please, Elena, we’re not trying to hurt you."

" _You’re_ not. She is!" Elena shouted.

"Caroline? Don’t be ridiculous—"

"I’m not!" the woman snapped. Jason swallowed hard and glanced to Caroline who brushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"Elena, I don’t know what you think I did but let’s all calm down here," Caroline said slowly.

"You were in my husband’s office! I saw you take it!"

"Take what?" Caroline asked.

"The money! You took my _money_!" Elena pointed the gun towards Caroline again and Jason just acted on impulse. Stupid idea. He tried to put her down but Elena reacted way faster than one would expect from her. She turned immediately and shot him.

Luckily, Caroline was fast too. Not just _fast._ She moved in such a speed Jason had never seen before, kicking out the gun with her leg way too high in the air, making it fly towards the wall as the bullet landed against one of the lockers.

Right afterward, she twisted Elena around and threw her down, hands on her back, holding her onto the ground. "Don’t move," Caroline said.

Then, something inside Jason snapped.

He watched Caroline hovering over the nurse that was kicking and cursing underneath her grip, as all the little details came together like pieces of a puzzle he didn’t know he had been laying out the past months.

"Holy shit," Jason whispered. "It’s you."

Caroline whipped her head towards Jason, hair thrown back. "What?" Should he even still call her Caroline?

"It’s you. _Red_."

 


	8. Chapter 8

Jason didn’t even expect to find Tim after it all went down.

He had knocked Elena out unconscious, told Jason he’d have to leave before someone arrived and let Jason back with Elena until the police came and Jason had to tell them what happened.

After what seemed to be the longest hour of his life, they finally let him go home.

He thought Tim would just run away and never talk to him again but the young man was standing in front of the hospital, waiting for Jason as he leaned against his red car.

"Hey," Tim said but Jason didn’t say anything. He just watched Tim with his black hair tied back, wearing a red hoodie that was way too big on him. "You need a ride home?"

"I have a car too, you know?"

"You can get it tomorrow," Tim suggested and Jason sighed.

"Fine." His voice was harsh as he entered the passenger seat. Jason texted Sasha, telling her he’d be home late and slid his phone back into his jacket. "Are you kidnapping me and killing me now that I know your secret identity?"

"What? No. But we need to talk."

They drove to the damn _docks._ It was the most nerve-wracking ride Jason had ever been in. Tim parked his car with the view of the river.

"I went back today because something about the case wasn’t finished," Tim said after a long silence, "I had a hunch and I had to follow it even if everyone thought it was all done. Elena never was kidnapped by the guy. She worked with him and he paid her."

Jason still didn’t say anything, didn’t even look at Tim. He just looked straight out of the car’s window.

"I suppose she found out I knew," Tim said. "Dr. Rickens was an abusive asshole and she wanted that money to run away from him. She didn’t want her child to grow up with a man like him. I think she came back when the other nurses were found and he was arrested."

Jason clenched his jaw. "Why did she announce it so happily then? Her pregnancy?"

Tim looked at him and for the first time, Jason actually looked back. Now he knew that Caroline’s eye color had been wrong and that behind Red Robin’s white flares had always been Tim’s beautiful bright eyes. "Some people are flawless liars and put on a mask."

"Like you," Jason said.

"Yeah."

"I’m angry at you."

"I get that."

"You made me look like a god damn _fool_!" Jason shouted. "I— I flirted with you! Three times! I fucking talked about how hot I thought you were twice in _front_ of you. I even turned you down because I liked the other you! Do you know how fucked up that is?!"

Tim’s fingers drummed on the car’s wheel. "I know. I’m sorry."

"Did you do all of this to make fun of me?" Jason asked. "Was I that entertaining to you? Toying with the poor guy that fell for you three times over and over again? Was it funny to pretend you’re my friend?"

Tim’s mouth fell open. "Jason— That’s not what happened."

"Right. I get that you were as Caroline in the hospital to get intel. You didn’t need me as a person inside. _You_ were a person inside. You never had to go to me as Red Robin. And you didn’t have to introduce yourself as Damian’s older brother either." Jason glared at him. "All of that was a lie. I bet Damian knew about it— _holy shit._ Is Damian Robin?! He’s eleven! What the _fuck_!"

"Jason."

If Damian was Robin, then Bruce Wayne would be Batman. Bruce Wayne. _The_ Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire and most desirable bachelor of Gotham. And when Bruce Wayne was Batman, then the only logical conclusion was that Nightwing was Richard Grayson.

It all fit together.

"You’re a fucking family of vigilantes! Holy fuck!" Jason gasped.

"Calm down, please…"

"Calm down?! Damian’s— he’s _friends_ with Sasha! He’s her age! He’s even younger and smaller! How can your fucking father put him on the streets when he could _die_?!"

Tim took a deep breath. "I know, it’s complicated. Just let me talk."

Right, like there was any good explanation for a man to let his sons roam the night in masks. If Red Robin had no superpowers, Robin probably had none either. He was just… just some boy. Not just some boy, he was Damian Wayne. Jason knew him and he was worried even if that guy was a pain in the ass.

"Fine," Jason said.

"I’m sorry," Tim said. "You said it right, I didn’t have to go to you. It’s why I ended it all too. It was stupid and reckless of me, unnecessary too. There was no reason for me to do it. I just… when you saved me…"

"What? You fell for me and searched for a reason to approach me again?" Jason shot out, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Tim blushed deeply.

"You’re— you’re kidding right?"

"I know it was stupid!" Tim cried out and hid his face in the sleeves of his sweater.

"Wait, hold up. That’s _my_ sweater! That’s the one I gave you on our first meeting!" Jason shouted. Tim didn’t look up. "Tim, look at me!"

"Can’t." Tim shook his head but Jason grabbed his wrist and yanked them gently away. Tim’s face was bright red, his eyes avoiding Jason’s gaze.

"Look at me."

Tim slowly looked up. "I’m sorry," he said, "I shouldn’t have done any of it. I just thought you were… _nice._ So I came back. And I— I liked talking to you. So I just kept coming back. I guess I was lonely working alone, haven’t done that for such a long time before. And you were just so… Jason, I’m sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Jason said instead. His hands were still around Tim’s wrists. He pushed the sleeves down to touch Tim’s skin instead. God, he was all bones around them. But Jason had seen Tim as Red Robin, even almost naked. He knew how muscled he was under all these clothes.

"Jay—"

"I forgive you. I guess," Jason said. "Still not okay with the whole Robin thing."

Tim smiled at him. "I didn’t agree with him being Robin either but it’s been doing him good. He wasn’t exactly raised conventionally."

"The fuck does that mean?" Jason ended the sentence with raised eyebrows. "Are you saying I’m putting my daughter in danger somehow letting her be friends with him?"

"I’m not saying anything. You already know too much. Batman won’t be happy about that."

Jason scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. "Do you really care what your old man says?"

Tim stared at Jason, then his gaze dropped to Jason’s lips and to his eyes again. "No," he replied. Jason could feel the corner of his lips curling up into a smile. He moved his hands upwards until their palms met. Tim’s hands were so much smaller than his but rough.

He entwined their fingers and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Tim’s. Unlike his hands, Tim’s lips were soft. Jason couldn’t believe the many times he had pictured how it’d be like to kiss Tim Drake, Caroline Hill, and Red Robin. The answer to all of that was the same. Kissing Tim was kissing Caroline and Red Robin and even better than the images he had in his head.

Tim kissed him back, let go of one of Jason’s hand to place it against Jason’s neck. His hand moved to the back, fingers dipping into Jason’s hair, pulling him closer— or as close as you could be when you were still sitting in a car.

They parted and Jason didn’t let his hand go. "Wow," he whispered and Tim smiled at him. "So… what now?"

"I don’t know," Tim said, "you have to decide."

"Me? Why me? I thought Batman would kill me."

Tim shrugged. "We can deal with Batman. I think. Just… I’m still Red Robin. You could get into danger. And think about Sasha. Besides, I’m also still Tim Drake. And you 'don’t go for rich kids'," he quoted Jason with a smirk on his face.

Jason gasped. "You— okay, that’s _true._ Fuck." He groaned and leaned against the window, still holding Tim’s hands as the distance between their bodies grew with that simple movement. "Why the fuck did I have to fall for _you_?"

Tim seemed to have no words for it, opening his mouth to form a reply but gave up and offered Jason a shrug instead.

"You’re lucky you’re so cute," Jason said leaned over to plant a kiss on Tim’s lips.

"I’m _so_ cute you fell for me three times," Tim said with a smile.

" _I’m_ so cute you went to my balcony like we’re in Romeo and Juliet," Jason shot back. "Just hope we won’t end up like them." Tim laughed.

* * *

 

 

 

They wanted to keep it a secret but with Tim’s father being the literal Batman, they both knew they couldn’t keep it a secret for too long. So they gave up. Once Batman found out they were dating, they would deal with it later. Sasha was another story.

"You don’t need to be nervous," Jason said.

"I’m— I probably look ridiculous."

"You’re wearing a suit. You literally always wear a suit." Tim had just gotten back from a meeting and was still in his black and red suit. Jason’s eyes trailed down to how nice it hugged his body. He tugged on Tim’s tie and smiled. "And it looks pretty damn good."

Jason brushed a strand of Tim’s black hair behind his ear. He had cut it yesterday but it was still long enough. Jason had told Tim he liked the length of Tim’s hair, which was why the younger male didn’t cut it too short.

"Jay…"

"Plus, she’s been trying to get us together forever," Jason said, "she’d be happy I finally started dating too. Been a long time I last dated someone."

"Right." Tim smiled. "Four years. That’s… a _really_ long time."

"Yeah, imagine how I felt when suddenly three people that hit all my types walked into my life at the same time," Jason teased him and Tim groaned.

"You’ll never let me live it down, will you?"

"Nope." Jason leaned down to kiss Tim.

"I’m home!" Sasha announced. His daughter always knew to pick the perfect times to interrupt them. She made her way to the kitchen where Jason and Tim were. "Uh… Hi?"

Sasha took off the Robin scarf that Jason had got her last Christmas. He cheeks were red from the cold, matching her messy hair.

"Hey, Sasha," Tim greeted her.

"So… This is a thing now," Jason explained. He never had dated anyone since Sasha started living with him, so he didn’t know how exactly you introduced your boyfriend to your daughter.

"You’re dating?" Sasha asked.

Tim and Jason exchanged glances. "Yes," Tim said.

"Like, _dating_ dating?"

"Yeah?"

"No way." Sasha shook her head. "I don’t believe you. Unless…" She squinted her eyes. For a few seconds, she just stared at them like her brain was working on the highest level. Neither Tim nor Jason knew how to react. Suddenly, Sasha gasped and threw her scarf on the ground. "I can never wear Robin stuff again. This is so _embarrassing_!"

"What? Sasha, calm down. What the fuck are you saying?" Jason asked.

"Damian’s Robin, isn’t he? Oh god. I hated him for a year!" she cried out.

"What? No. He’s not Robin. How did you get to that conclusion?" Tim asked.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I’m not _stupid._ There was no way dad would get over Red Robin so fast, even for someone like you. He was all mopey and heartbroken for weeks! Roy and I were so worried! Roy even said he never knew you like that and he’s watched you go to literal breakups!" She pointed at Tim. "So, either he brainwashed you, _or_ he’s Red Robin."

Tim inhaled sharply. "No comment," he said.

Jason laughed. He couldn’t hide the amusement he had and especially not how proud he was of his smart daughter.

"Bruce is going to kill me," Tim said quietly.

"I won’t tell anyone," Sasha promised. "Ugh. I got into so many fights with Damian about Robin. This is so embarrassing." She shook her head and picked up the scarf, eyeing the Robin crest that was embedded carefully onto it. "I’m done being a Robin fan."

"Why does that matter? You don’t hate each other anymore," Jason said.

"Yeah, but we’re _friends_. Makes it even worse." Sasha made a face at Jason. Then, she turned to Tim. "I like you but don’t ever hurt my father again like that, okay? I never want to see him sad!" She glared at him and Tim seemed surprised.

Jason was too. His daughter had guts giving the shovel talk to Tim Drake-Wayne who was also Red Robin.

"I won’t," he said, "I promise and I’m sorry for what happened."

Sasha didn’t flinch for a second and stared at him for a few more seconds until she stepped back. "Good," she said.

 

* * *

 

 

Tim didn’t swing by as Red Robin anymore. He was with Jason now as Tim and yet Jason was still standing on his balcony. He liked watching the city, wondering where Tim was. He was allowed to go out for the first time in weeks again today, and Jason wondered what he might be doing right now. Which bad guys he was catching, and what kind of people he was saving. Of course, he was worried too but he had to deal with that.

Exactly how he also had to deal with Batman jumping on his balcony out of nowhere. Jason didn’t even flinch, he was used to this by Tim by now.

"We need to talk", the vigilante said in his Batman voice.

Jason had already expected a visit from him. He had hoped he’d do the 'you’re dating my son and also know our secret identities' talk as Bruce Wayne and not as Batman.

"Yeah," Jason replied, "we do."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As for ages  
> Sasha is 12  
> Dami is 11  
> Tim is 23 and Jason is 28


End file.
